Icarioides
Icarioides is a pretty SilkWing girl based of Iodine for the elements contest. No stealing at all costs. No using/editing without my permission. Gorgeous coding by Modern! Appearance You stroll through Hornet Hive, glancing at each stall quickly, but none of them are eye-catching so far. You are almost ready to give up when you see it. A colorful stall with bright tapestries hanging from the rafters. The inviting aura seems to pull you towards it. You rush over. To your dismay, there seems to be no one there. But then you see something- the shift of a figure in the shadows. The figure turns, and notices you, her kind neon periwinkle blue eyes wide, as if she was startled. They quickly brush themselves off and shake out their delicate violet and indigo wings, and walk up to you. "Sorry," she says in a rich feminine voice. Only then do you notice how striking she is. Her metallic navy blue head seems to be almost black, even under the amber lamplight of the marketplace. Her antennae are seafoam green and royal purple. Her horns are a grey-blue like the sea after a storm. Her spikes and underscales are seafoam green as well, but you see some undertones of silver. Her scales are a beautiful Ombre of magenta dark blue and cyan, and seem to be covered by a rainbow sheen. A simple gray scarf wraps around her neck, the only accessory on her. No lavish pearl necklaces, or gold chain mail, or fake diamond bracelets. No wires wrapped around her horns, no gems in her scales, no silk capes. She doesn't even wear earrings in her perfect little pink ears. There is something almost unreal about her. Maybe her graceful posture, like a trained dancer? No. It is her scales- they seem to be covered in purple sparkles, as if someone emptied a jar of crushed Iodine and blew it all over her. You are jolted back to the present by her kind voice, asking a question. "I'm Icarioides. Would you possibly interested in purchasing one of my tapestries?" Personality Her voice is so smooth, you stand speechless for a split second, then shake yourself. "Which one?" You point to one that portrays the Savannah with the Hives and a sunset in the background. "Alright! Twenty scales, please!" she says happily. You exchange the money for the art. "You seem nice." You find yourself wanting to strike up a conversation. She glances up. "A lot of dragons tell me that," She replies. She sounds rather shy, so you decide not to press. You can tell her cheery demeanor muted after your subdued silence. She clearly wants to have friends. "You seem to dislike it when others highlight your kindness," you try, curiosity nagging at you. "Why?" She sighs. "Yes, I do. I guess I just... think that anger and lust matter just as much as kindness. Just because I have a kind shell dodsn't display my short, poisonus temper. It may not be good, but my killer vengeance should matter just as much as my kind nature, right?" You are a little stuned by her acceptance to her murderous anger. "Where are you from?" History She smiles like she just read a good book. "Well, I hatched in Mantis Hive with a brother named Gossamer and a mother named Lady. We were quite rich, actually, so I was enrolled in a very prestigous school. They had an amazing art course that I took, which is how I got my weaving skill. Nothing really changed about our life. We were always doing quite well. Anyways, I caught the eye of Tick, a HiveWing looking for blankets to give to the less fortunate. He approached me, and offered me a job, and I accepted. I guess my career just… took off from there." Relationships Nhandu: She has met the kind HiveWing at various parties, and she likes to chat with him. He is easygoing and funny, and she likes his curious, worrisome, and caring aura and work ethic. POSITIVE Lady Missulena: She enjoys the HiveWing's company. Despite the fact that Lena is next in line for the throne, Icari treats her like everyone else and isn't at all intimidated by her. VERY POSITIVE Trivia text Gallery 2019-07-21 (2).png|By me! No, I did not just color in some SilkWing lineart CAA4799A-F231-470D-915A-907FFCCE1D92.png|Infobox Icariodies aesthetic.png|Icari's aesthetic by MKDragonet! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:SilkWings Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Merchant) Category:Content (Droplet the seawing)